


Правда о раскопках в Армагеддоне

by Alfhild



Category: Asleep in Armageddon - Ray Bradbury, BRADBURY Ray - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Раскопки в месте гибели миллионов, бессмертные, жаждущие восстать из праха, война, которая продолжается.





	Правда о раскопках в Армагеддоне

Ветер над раскопом был так же силен, как те дни, когда Марс был обитаем. Люди Земли пришли на Марс и принесли с собой обновление. Там, в умеренных широтах, цвели яблони, привезенные с Земли, а здесь, в пустыне, все было так же, как миллион лет назад. Кроме моря.   
Ветер свистел над равниной в одну ноту, день за днем, так что люди старались отгородиться от него – совали в уши втулки наушников, слушали музыку с прихваченных записей, ловили радиопередачи из Марс-сити – выступления комиков, политические дебаты, кулинарные шоу – все, что угодно, лишь бы не слышать однотонного свиста.  
Кейт зарисовывала разрез раскопа, когда в монотонном вое ветра услышала голос.   
«Аииии! Оуииии!» — на два, на три тона пел неведомый.  
Из твердой, закаменевшей почвы, некогда плодородной, постепенно появлялся череп. Не первый уже череп с высоким сводом и косо прорезанными глазницами. Ветер выдувал пыль и песчинки из-под лезвия ножа, из-под кисточки, ласково обметающей находку.   
Кейт зарисовала оскаленный череп, плотно сидящий в породе, с забитыми землей глазницами. Рядом она набросала его же, потом добавила на кость немного плоти – щеки, тонкие губы, нос. Глаза остались белыми пустыми пятнами, потому что она не знала, как должны лечь линии век и какими были глаза под этими веками.   
С темнотой ветер запел тише, но настойчивей.  
«Аах!» – стонал голос.  
«Эйя! Эйя!» – пел второй.   
Казалось, ветер дул в бронзовую флейту, тысячу тысяч лет пролежавшую под землей, а теперь согретую руками человека.  
— Помнишь тот рассказ, о космонавте, который погиб где-то здесь? – спросил утром Майкл.  
— Леонард Сэйл погиб на астероидах, — равнодушно ответила Кейт и вернулась к своему альбому. Половина листов была уже занята – находки, места залегания предметов, расчищенные фундаменты, кости…  
— Говорят, его свёл с ума ветер.  
— Может быть. Но это было где-то в поясе астероидов.  
— Мы называем их марсианами, но они не жили здесь, — сказал Майкл и ушел в третий раскоп, где громоздились кости убитых в грандиозном сражении, а из-под завалов костей торчали трубки и рога неведомых боевых машин.  
Днем было еще хуже – густо-синее небо, крохотный бледный диск солнца и холодный ветер. Монотонный его посвист давил на нервы, люди оглядывались. Еще не прошло и двух недель с начала раскопок, а рабочие уже начали уезжать в город и не возвращаться.  
Ночью Кейт увидела флейту – ту, которую сама очистила от грязи и уложила в контейнер, — в руках женщины. Женщина эта не была человеком. Кейт не могла сказать, где кончается теплая кожа и начинается холодный металл ее головного убора. Тончайшие узоры покрывали его, и металл плавно переходил в живые перья – или металл был живым, и перья тоже были металлическими?  
Утром она взяла новый альбом. День за днем она рисовала их – тех, кто приходил в ее сны с голосом ветра.   
Через несколько дней она подошла к начальнику экспедиции и указала на базальтовый выступ. Это был угол гробницы. Когда вскрыли капсулу с захоронением, среди хрупких по-птичьи костей нашли головной убор из серебра и диковинных самоцветов – точно такой, как на первом рисунке в альбоме. Тончайшие перья из странной по составу бронзы колыхались, как живые, когда убор с благоговением перекладывали в контейнер, а самоцвет на налобнике горел под солнцем, как сгусток живого пламени.  
«Аиииу… — пел ветер в ее снах. – Где он? Аииииу, где он, мой Имрелле, где он?»   
В нескольких гробницах нашли доспехи. Не примитивные металлические панцири, а плод высоких технологий, до которых Земля еще не додумалась. Несколько доспехов явно были женскими.  
«Я – Талла, покорительница миров! Аиииу, Талла!» — пел ветер.  
— Они всё-таки не отсюда, – говорили археологи долгими марсианскими вечерами в главном куполе. Они пили земной чай и рассматривали находки. – Они сражались здесь, но они не марсиане.  
Ночью она смотрела на небо. Две быстрые маленькие луны катились от горизонта до горизонта, низко над окоемом сияла Венера, выше нее – голубая Земля, и золотой крохотный диск Юпитера горел среди звезд.   
«Аххха, аиииу…. Ее нет больше. Нет Айунэлы, нет ее!»  
Легионы шагали под древними стенами, ровно, неотвратимо. Тысячи тысяч людей – или не людей? – заливали кровью равнины Агвиранеи. Разрывные пули пронзали их доспехи, тела разлетались кровавой пылью, и ветер нес микроскопические брызги крови дальше, к еще нетронутым огнём городам.  
Гордый Тилле, Убийца Людей, гнал пленных к Раталару, и те, кто не желал покориться, умирали там в муках – синий газ заставлял их выплевывать легкие на черный колючий песок, пурпурная лоза впивалась шипами в тела, сжимая и скручивая их, пока последняя капля влаги не была выдавлена, а Тилле смеялся. Со стен Раталара, что высились до облаков, Тилле грозил всей Айунэле, пока Иорр вел свои легионы через Агвиранею.   
Три тысячи лет сражались они, и Агвиранея покрыта была пеплом и истертыми в пыль костями мертвецов. Озера на равнинах много раз заполнялись кровью, и даже когда вода очищалась, она была горькой.  
— Мы смотрим на это все, как на своеобразный аналог наших античных цивилизаций, — вещал седой профессор. — Но аналогия не должна обманывать нас. То, что мы нашли рядом с полем гробниц – это космодром.   
Огромный этеронеф был схож с левиафаном, объеденным рыбами – остов, скорлупа, мать огромного роя воздушных лодочек из застывшей пены, титана и алюминия. Останки лодочек они находили на равнине повсюду.  
Через полгода после начала раскопок земляне сложили кусочек к кусочку первую лодку.   
«Вернись обратно, — пела женщина в короне серебряных перьев. – Вернись, о Имрелле! Я отдала свои доспехи, я отказалась от них. Я построила город в чужой земле, о Имрелле!»  
Кейт складывала альбомы стопочкой. То, что она рисовала в них, не видел никто из людей. Величественные города, небо, полное этеронефов, лодки, скользящие по глади каналов, грозди псевдоцветов на игольчатых лианах, воин в устрашающем шлеме, с неведомым оружием в руках.  
Ночью она слышала флейту. Кости женщины из гробницы залили консервантом и бережно переложили в термоконтейнер. Кейт иногда стояла рядом с ним, представляя, что внутри, словно принцесса в хрустальном гробу, спит женщина с флейтой, ожидая своего Имрелле.

В гробницах нашли титановые пластины с письменами, катушки тонких и узких металлических ленточек. Это были программы управления этеронефами. Записи на катушках не сохранились, но пластины удалось прочитать. Статья профессора Стоуна вышла в зимнем номере «Древностей Марса». И произвела сенсацию. Даже далекие от археологии люди говорили об этой статье, узнав о ней из новостей. О том, что марсиане – вовсе не марсиане, они пришли на Марс с планеты, которую земляне условно называют Фаэтон. С погибшей планеты, превратившейся в пояс астероидов.  
Кейт знала, как они называли свою родину, она даже могла произнести это вслух – Айунэла, Айу-у-у – как посвист ветра над вскрытыми гробницами, как зов над равнинами Агвиранеи, равнинами Битвы.  
Сразу три международных фонда профинансировали экспедицию Стоуна на астероиды. Номер 787 был вторым в списке. Кейт удалось записаться в экспедицию. Личных вещей у нее не было – только стопка альбомов и пачка карандашей.  
Майкл тоже был в этой экспедиции. Конечно же, он первым делом сходил на пятачок, на котором садились когда-то старые корабли. Где-то здесь умер Леонард Сэйл, здесь сошли с ума двое, пытавшиеся его спасти. Никто и никогда не находился на астероиде 787 больше нескольких часов, никто не хотел проверять легенду о ветре и голосах Армагеддона.  
— Ерунда, — сказал профессор Стоун. – За работу, господа археологи, у нас мало времени.   
В первый же день они наткнулись на поле битвы.   
«Аахх!» — сказал ветер с равнин Агвиранеи, ветер Менгедди.  
Кейт рисовала. Воины в круглых шлемах кричали славу Тилле и Раталару, солдаты Иорра умирали молча. На альбомном листе воин в круглом шлеме останавливал своим телом трехрогую машину, похожую одновременно на жука и на трицератопса. То, что было дальше, она рисовать не стала — рог из темного металла пронзил воина насквозь, а потом по нему пробежали молнии, полыхнуло — и лохмотья спекшейся плоти опали наземь, вместе со шлемом и кирасой.  
«Кто ты?» — спросил ее чужой голос, лишенный дыхания и живого тепла, бесплотный голос бессмертного.  
— Я ищу Имрелле, — сказала она. — Талла зовет его.  
Тилле рассмеялся, и Иорр вторил ему:  
«Талла. Трусиха Талла!»  
«Она отказалась! — выкрикнул бесплотный голос. — Она отвергла!»  
«Она умерла!»  
«Но вы здесь! И мы обретем плоть!»  
Кейт словно раздвоилась. Одной частью она боялась — это был тот страх, который убил Леонарда Сэйла. Другой же частью она смотрела в бездну, в которой Раталар еще стоял, и Тилле смеялся, идя против ветра.  
В его призрачном голосе она слышала злобу и зависть, он жаждал войти в ее плоть и сделать своей, но она вспомнила Таллу и алый камень ее короны, и Тилле отпрянул.  
Его мысли были жесткими, как прокаленный холодом космоса камень. В мыслях своих он…   
…срезал с Таллы доспехи вместе с кожей, и купался в ее крови.   
…он бросал ее на ложе и входил в ее лоно, и мял ее грудь, а потом, на пике наслаждения, вонзал тонкий, как игла, кинжал ей в сердце.  
Его глазами Кейт видела город Иамет, к которому Тилле успел раньше Иорра — со стен его свисали гроздья людей с ободранной кожей, и их слабеющие крики уносил ветер.  
Она готова была сдаться, когда услышала флейту. Другую, не ту, что пела в шорохе марсианского ветра.   
И она проснулась.   
В то утро двое археологов бросились друг на друга. И прежде, чем остальные разняли их, один воткнул другому в глаз железный штырь, а другой успел вонзить первому нож под ребра.   
— Надо убираться отсюда, профессор, — сказал Майкл Стоуну. — История Леонарда Сэйла возникла не на пустом месте.  
— Это лишь сны, — ответил профессор.  
Они расчистили небольшой участок в полости астероида. Находкам не было конца — кости, черепа, изделия из металла, неведомых материалов, катушки с лентами для записи, удивительные артефакты… Кейт очищала находки, а мертвые пели вокруг на разные голоса. Они жалели себя, угрожали, требовали пустить их, дать им плоть, дать им дыхание.  
На третий день профессор Стоун умер во сне. Кейт закрывала контейнер с его телом, когда к ней подошел Майкл. Он был бледен, под глазами залегли черные круги. Видно было, что он уже долго не спал.  
— Надо улетать отсюда.  
Она согласилась.   
Кроме них, оставалось еще трое археологов. Одного Майкл нашел в раскопе — тот упал головой вниз, стекло его дыхательной маски треснуло. Он был уже мертв.  
Двое других добрались до ракеты и убили друг друга перед ней — каждый рвался спрятаться первым.   
Майкл втащил контейнер с телом Стоуна в грузовой отсек.  
— Остальных придется оставить, — сказал он. — И все находки тоже.  
Кейт кивнула.  
— Это все не для нас.  
Вырвав лист из последнего альбома, она свернула из него конверт, зачерпнула горсть черной пыли из-под ног и запечатала в нём.  
Майкл торопился. В его голове кричали на разные голоса, умоляли и угрожали древние твари. Но чем дальше ракета улетала от астероида 787, тем слабее были их голоса, и, наконец, умолкли. И тогда он заснул, и во сне не слышал ни голосов Армагеддона, ни зова бронзовой флейты.

В музей Марс-Сити Кейт попала легко — ее просто пустили через вход для сотрудников.  
Выставка еще не открылась, и Кейт в одиночестве ходила от витрины к витрине, пока не дошла до знакомого саркофага из отполированного базальта. Там покоились тонкие, словно бы птичьи, кости, и корона бронзовых перьев с алым самоцветом, и бронзовая флейта.  
Кейт открыла витрину и бережно высыпала в саркофаг горсть черной пыли.  
Ветер пронесся под высокими сводами.  
«Аииуу… — пропела незримая флейта. — О Имрелле, Имрелле…»  
— Покойтесь с миром, — сказала Кейт. — Он защитил меня в Агвиранее — твой Имрелле, погибший вместе с Айунэлой. Спите спокойно. Спите вечно.

Вот все, что случилось во время раскопок в Армагеддоне.


End file.
